


Birthdays Are for Wishes

by Bellaz0id



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, Happy Birthday Sam Winchester, Sam's Birthday, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaz0id/pseuds/Bellaz0id
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks before Dean's encounter with Metatron, the boys celebrated Sam's 31st birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays Are for Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of TheMegalosaurus's Sam's Birthday Fic Fest! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoy reading it :)  
> Check out the [masterlist ](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/birthday)for Sam’s other birthday’s. By the end of May there will be a story for every one of Sam's birthdays!

“That sounds great, Jody… Yeah, I’m glad you and Annie liked the movie, sounds like you both had fun… Ha, Unless it’s a comedy or a boobfest, I don’t think I’ll be able to convince Dean to go… Well, he does like Scarlett Johansson-”

“Come on, man… everyone like’s Scarlett Johansson! Don’t put that on me!” Dean whined from behind the wheel of the Impala.

It had been a couple weeks since Jody had taken in Annie and Sam called every couple days to make sure everything was going smoothly.

“Well, I’m happy to hear it’s working out. Please call us if you need anything. See yo- aw man, how’d you know? … A little bird? Does this little bird happen to be six foot one, dirty blonde and go by the name of Dean? … Alright, alright. Thank you, Jody…. Yes, ma'am. Talk to you later.” Sam’s face had split into a grin he couldn’t fight as he gently shook his head and tucked his phone into his pocket.

“So, Annie’s doing alright with Jody?” Dean asked without taking his eyes off the road. The morning sun hung low over the surrounding hills as the drove out of Utah, casting glints of light off the metal in the dash. They drove with the windows down, the fresh Utah air cooling them as they headed home after following a dead lead on Metatron.

“Yeah, they went to see that new Captain America movie last night,” Sam said.

“Mm, Black Widow…,” Dean murmured to himself. “And what was that at the end?” He glanced toward Sam, his lips twitching at the corners as he fought his playful smirk.

“She ordered me to take it easy because someone,” Sam began before dramatically turning to face Dean, “…told her it was my birthday.” He arched his brows and cocked his head to the side.

“Oh get off the gas, wouldya? So I wanted some of our friends to think about you today, is that so wrong?”

“I hate my birthday, Dean.”

“Yeah, you know, I get it. I do. But… all the shit we’ve been through… we don’t have much to celebrate, man. Your birth… and continued existence… I’ll drink to that,” Dean said, smiling and chancing a glance at Sam who was staring at the road as a sigh escaped from his lips.

“That’s… nice, Dean… it is. I just- I’m not up for it this year. Especially this year. Not until we kill Metatron and Abaddon,” Sam explained. Not to mention the lingering wound of Dean letting an angel possess him and Kevin dying at his hands… but he had no desire to bring that up  now.

“No way, Sam. The best time to celebrate is when you don’t feel like it! We need to have a little fun right now. Tonight we are going to a bar and we’re going to get drunk and you’re gonna get laid and _you_  can pretend it’s just another day and  _I_  will toast to my brother surviving another year on this forsaken planet, okay?” Dean said, hoping that would be the end of this discussion.

Sam thought about it for a moment. Wasn’t Dean the only real reason he was still doing any of this? He could’ve walked away from hunting so many times but he stayed, despite everything his brother had done in the name of “saving” him, because at the end of the day Dean was his best friend and he wanted him to be happy.

He took a deep breath before looking toward Dean and shrugging. “Yeah, alright.”

Dean looked taken aback for a moment before proudly nodding and drumming away mindlessly on the steering wheel.

They stopped when they reached Denver that afternoon and checked into a motel before heading out for some good ol’ fashion diner food.

“ _Just like mom’s dinner table_ ” the front of the menu boasted. Sam’s heart squeezed painfully as he quickly opened the menu and tried not think about how he’d never know if that was true.

Sam ordered a steak with a baked potato. Dean looked curious as he nodded approvingly before turning to the waiter and saying, “Know what? Changed my mind. I’ll have the same.”

They laughed as they ate and told each other old stories.

“Do you remember that time when you were about nine and we went to that water park and you lost your swim trunks on that water slide?” Dean said, not bothering to hold back his laughter.

“Dude, that sucked! And you were no help! You just left me standing there, holding my junk while I splashed around in the water looking for them!” Sam said, smiling despite the humiliating burn of the memory.

“And then that hot life guard asked you what was wrong,” Dean laughed.

“Man, can we not talk about this,” Sam moaned as leaned his elbow on the table and rested his forehead on his fist.

“All you could do was stare at her,” Dean said before pulling a scared expression and imitated Sam. “Uh… uh… umm… uhhh…,” Dean mocked before bursting into giggles.

Sam shook his head and laughed in spite of himself.

After dinner they went to a bar around the corner from their motel. Dean ordered whiskey after whiskey as they kept on talking, some how deftly managing to avoid any of their many sore subjects that loomed over head.

A few women hit on Sam and tried to pull him onto the dance floor, pouncing whenever he went to the bar for drinks. And like a good wing-man, all attention Dean received he redirected toward the birthday boy.

“I’m flattered, but I really just want to spend the evening with my brother,” he tried to explain gently. Most of them understood but one of them had been particularly ardent.

“Look, you don’t need to play hard-to-get with me, honey,” she said through her leering gaze as she caressed his arm. Sam rolled his eyes, picked up his drinks the moment the bartender set them down and walked away without saying another word.

“Not your type, Sammy?” Dean asked with a smirk as Sam climbed back into the booth.

“Just not how I wanna spend my night,” he said.

“It’s your birthday! Tonight of all night’s…” but Dean trailed off when he saw Sam emphatically shaking his head.

“Look man, don’t make me get all gushy about it… But I just wanna hang out with my brother tonight, okay?”

Dean attempted to cover his surprise by taking a sip from his fresh glass.

“Mmm,” he hummed, seeming to suddenly remembering a story that desperately needed telling. He quickly swallowed his whiskey down and launched into his story. “The other day when I went into town, I saw another ‘67 Impala!”

“No way,” Sam said, smiling like there was nothing in the world he’d rather hear about.

“It was a total crap pile, too. I hope they were just starting to overhaul it 'cause boy did it need help,” Dean said, eyes wide with horror as he slowly shook his head and took another sip. “And it was baby blue! And so rusty! So rusty, Sam.” He sounded like he might cry on behalf of this wronged vehicle.

Sam couldn’t have known then that in a few weeks, this would be the night that flooded his mind as he held his brothers wounded and bloodied body. Or that as he drove to the bunker and glanced to Dean’s lifeless frame in the rear-view mirror, he’d have flashes of Dean’s laughing face as he scarfed down his steak and teased Sam about thing’s that happened a million years ago. And when Sam laid Dean’s body on his bed, his words echoed in his ears.

“I’m proud of us.” Dean’s last words would come first and repeatedly. But then, “…My brother surviving another year on this forsaken planet….” Sam’s tears soaked Dean’s shirt as he gripped his shoulder and hoped beyond hope that by some miracle he’d be able to say that to Dean on his next birthday.

And when he curled up under his blankets and cried himself to sleep that night, Sam thought that after thirty-one years, he finally knew the point of birthday’s. They weren’t actually for him but the people around him, so that they could find an excuse to smile and laugh, even when they thought it was impossible.

But Sam also didn’t know that sometimes the most important thing about birthday’s is that on very rare occasions they were actually about wishes. Sam’s birthday wish lingered on the wind for weeks and maybe that’s why when it was finally granted, it didn’t come out quite as he hoped it would. In fact, it had gone so wrong that he didn’t even recognize it…

Dean flicked his lighter to life and held it over a glass of whiskey. This was his impromptu replacement for candles and cake. Sam laughed drunkenly as he blew the lighter out and thought, “I wish… for Dean to be worry free, happy and safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a few days late but uh... Happy birthday, Sammy ;) 
> 
> hahaha 
> 
> <3


End file.
